


Last of our Kind

by ImagineFlowersandCookies



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Mermaid Dipper, Mermaid Mabel, pirate bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineFlowersandCookies/pseuds/ImagineFlowersandCookies
Summary: Dipper and Mable, two mer-people who would began their adventure to the world above. Going despite their Uncles threats and the dangerous history involving it. With fear and curiosity, they will set out to find the most strangest things above the water. Especially love. Pirate Bill x Mermaid Dipper.Chapters start out short but will work towards a bigger word count.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter One

Alike most days, I would spend my morning with my beautiful twin sister, with a soft rose pink, long brown hair and bright eyes that matched her tail. Although we are twins, still young and freshly hatched, we were nothing alike.

Mable, my twin, had been born with the brightest smile. Myself, known as 'Dipper', had been born with the most intelligent eyes. A soft azure blue that matched my tail. With hair fairly long to cover my birth mark.

"Dip Dop! I'm boored!" My twin whined, giving up on everything, including swimming. I sighed, following her down as she floated to the sea floor and continued to lay down beside her. Watching the sea surface blur the unknown. "Ever think of going above?"

"Of course. But our uncles will not have it, its forbidden and dangerous.." I said, feeling a twinge of sadness. Who could blame then for being over protective? We were what was left of our species.

There was once a time when thousands of us roamed the seas. Living a peaceful and happy life that you'd think nothing, nothing could ever happen to our home.

Then just suddenly, with no warning, screams were heard. Panic and chaos, a fight we were not prepared for left us in confusion. Confusing us long enough to kill half of us within a matter of minutes. And our parents, oh our dear parents, chose to fight along with the few who survived.

But before they could leave our unhatched eggs with our uncles, the strongest and the smartest of our species, they gave us the happiest yet the saddest smiles. Having nothing to say, niether making no promises knowing would not be able to keep nor any goodbyes. Before turning and straightening their backs, holding each other hands and charging forward.

Grabbing Mable's hand, knowing what she was feeling. Torn between curiosity and fear, I held on tighter, because I felt the same. One day, we will venture out there, and see this dangerous world ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2: The Surface

Chapter Two

It was a constant routine.

Our Grunkle Stan would go ahead, ensuring there was nothing of danger or suspicion that could possibly come to harm us. Fords would stealthy watch over us as we swam towards our new temporary home for the week until we repeat.

Mabel, being as curious as ever, would always swim just a little to far from the group and sulkily swim back when Ford growls somewhere concealed from plain sight. And of course I would look at her knowingly but let her grab my hand in comfort.

This time we stayed near the northern area, just less than a half day swim to the shallow part of the sea till you reach all the rocks and little islands. Of course we are forbidden to go near it but Mabel and I both knew we would to _try_.

We we're so close that we can practically feel the faint vibrations of something unknown that had our fins wriggle a bit faster just to get a little bit closer.

Stan left to feed seeing its been almost two days since our travels, the black in his eyes spread further and further the longer he put it off. For our safety he left so they reluctantly settled here. Fords pays attention but usually get distracted when something new swims past making him defensive and curious.

Mabel began to spread out her shell collection on a rock in our decent sized cave. Watching her carefully pull out a golden mirror our mother once owned, her coral pink eyes darkening a shade before quickly blinking it away. Causing small bubbles rise up and out to the surface.

"You know, we're around the region where we let Jelly go? If we're lucky we might be able to see him.." I said, remembering the little jelly fish she cared for that was no bigger the size of a tiny hermit crab. But had a strong sting to it. Poisonous to most fish but not us, thankfully.

"Really?! You think so?" A light began flickering in her coral eyes again, cautious but there. It was enough to settle the uneasiness in me.

"Yeah! We might even get to the shallow waters, Stan will be feeding and Fords is going to be busy with his collection." I shrugged, seeing the guy discovering something new already. Its been a while since we've travelled, probably when we were barely a few decades.

Her eyes widened before she turned to grab her pearls. I smiled and patiently waited for her to clean up. Enjoying how she giggled when she caught me staring.

"Hey Bro-Bro, do you think we might see something?" Mabel asked, trailing behind me, touching my tail that slowly began to shine brighter the closer we got to the surface.

"I don't know, but if we do you know what to do-" "yeah, yeah. Hide." She sighed, letting her hand instinctively grab onto mind before pushing forward. It would be over a day for Stan to finish and before he does Ford usually begins to become more aware of his surroundings.

"Do you think there will be humans?.." I glance to her through my hair. Because we were the last two it will likely that we'd have to breed with each other. And that's not unheard of or frowned upon, it's just a step out of our comfort zone. So I can see why she wishes to find a different kind to love.

"Who knows, it would be dangerous and we should absolutely fear them for what they did and are capable of.. But I can get why you'd want to see them. Being half the same as us and also seeing a whole different world that is the complete opposite of ours." I went on rambling, feeling my anxiety rise as we get closer and closer to the surface.

Sea snakes start to gather, trying to comfort me to no avail. As much as I appreciate the gesture I held onto Mabel tighter as she did the same.

We maneuvered around the rocks, dodging fishes that began to notice us, wanting our attention. If we had either the time or was in the mood we might have taken the chance to play with them. Unfortunately we had a goal in mind and we were determined to follow it through.

The sand felt warm against our fins and stomachs, the surface just inches above our heads. We hid around large rocks, second guessing whether or not we were ready for this. But we came this far. And with no other chance we took a deep breath and shoved our self above the surface.


	3. Chapter 3: The Shore

Chapter Three

The air was strong and brisk, blowing against our faces and momentarily causing us to forget how to breathe. But we both knew we were capable of breathing air thanks to an incident where a human boat did get to close which sent Grunkle Stan into a frenzy and Fords to reluctantly follow behind him and leaving us unattended near the surface. We were quick to test but the results we got were satisfying to know we weren't entirely different from humans. Unfortunately the human Grunkle Stan caught did not live to see another day. We also got to taste human blood, bitter and odd.

We struggled to stay still as the waves crashed against us forcing us forward then pulling us back to the ocean, quickly swimming we swam toward some rocks near the shore to hide behind instead of parading in plain sight. Finally. This was out moment to finally see above shore. To finally see what our parents, our uncles and many people had feared, the land above us. Looking to each other we both took a deep breath and really began to study our surroundings of the world above.

It was everything we had thought it to be. The air was dry but also salty and moist. Birds flew far above us in circles or against the strong winds. And land spreads farther then what our eyes can see. But for now we can see boats of different sizes and styles that lined along the shore.

We surveyed more of the area seeing only sand and plants, a trail that led up to a taller part of the land and out of our sight. No humans were in sight.

"There's no one here.." Mable said only slightly disappointed but also relieved. I relaxed as well, not fully feeling confident enough in seeing a human just yet. We were happy with just admiring the grey scenery and making it back to the ocean alive. Giving her a small smile I gestured to go explore around the boats to which she nodded eagerly and excitingly tried to get off the sand we sat upon.. Trying to not laugh at her struggle I paused as something black moves in one of the boats.

A human? Before I could tell Mabel to swim back into the ocean it had only been a bird taking flight. Oh, its nothing. Thank the corals. Placing a hand on my chest to calm my nerves I shake my head and began my struggle back into the water after Mabel who worryingly swam out of my sight. Okay maybe this is not as easy as I thought it too be. Eventually I made it back into the water with an ungraceful flop and began to quickly follow Mabel who already made it to the first boat and began circling it curiously.

We touched the rough surfaces that were occasionally etched with odd art styles and looked inside the ones with clear surfaces that showed us what the inside of the boat looked like. There was many ropes and chains that we would follow that either went further bellow the water to a large metal thing or father up out of our sights and into the boat . Mabel continued on to another boat with weird pictures around it but before I could follow her a flickering of light caught my eye. It was coming through a clear surface further down on a big dark boat.

What is causing that? Is the boat able to hold lava? That's soo cool! I swam towards it excitingly and quickly pressed my face to get a better look of inside. Gasping I pulled back and covered my mouth to prevent the scream rising in my throat. There's a human in this boat. We need to leave now. Where's Mabel?

"Mabel, Mabel we need to go.. Mabel?! Where are you?" I quickly looked around the boats to only see the tip of her tail around the rocks we were hiding behind. Letting out a sigh of relief I went to swim towards her, careful of not to swim too close to the sandy shore. I was just within reach of her until I felt the strong pull of the water receding above my head. Mabel finally noticing me coming beside she smiled but faltered when she saw what was happening. I was about to get washed up on shore.

Reaching for each other I let out a cry when our finger tips brushed against each other and then I was roughly shoved up the shore, rolling against the sand and rocks. Groaning I gasped and looked to my right seeing that I was a good ways out of the water but thankfully just enough that the waves reached the tip of my tail. If I'm quick enough I should be able to roll back into the water without effort..

"What in the world.."


	4. Chapter 4: The Beach

Chapter Four

"What in the world..?"

"Bill! Did you down all the wine again?" Someone yelled from across the beach. My heart raced, I prayed they wouldn't notice me sitting just a couple feet away if they look sharply to their right. Who it was continued to yell and boarded the ship, thankfully not seeing me. But surely someone will. And I can't risk sitting around waiting for a second wave. I need to think fast.

With little time I only had two options; turn fully fish or fully human. One was easier to do than the other but one was the best choice of survival. Looking to Mabel who thankfully was still in the water, her wide pink eyes looked lost and scared. Only one choice to make. Taking a deep breath I cleared my head and tried imaging myself with them. I began to chant, "two legs, ten toes, two legs, ten toes.."

Clenching my teeth to hold back my scream I watched as my scales retracted into my translucent skin, form into bones and my fin split apart. My vision swayed at the pain, I gasped for air as I tried to focus. Two legs, ten toes. For what felt like hours only took a minute till all that was left was a slimy layer and two human legs.

Blushing I grabbed a near by clam shell to cover my mating parts that no longer hid and turned to see Mabel look shock. We have only tried once for emergencies but the pain scared us into not practicing it again. Her pink eyes suddenly darted to the boat and hid behind a rock. Hearing the crunch of sand being stepped on I held my breath. Oh crabs.

Looking back to the boat I paled as a tall, blonde man walked away from the dark boat, his head slightly turned yelling something over his shoulder. Water, I need to go back to the ocean!

"Wha-?!" One golden eye finally caught me as I struggled to work my legs. His long black leg stopping mid stride, blinking, probably shocked to see a naked boy sitting on the beach with no one else around. Water. I need to move..

Trembling I slowly tried to crawl away and back into the ocean but before I can move further away he suddenly appeared in front of me, a gloved hand yanking my arm up so I shakily stood on my toes.

"L-let go of m-me!" I squirmed, not wanting to lift my other hand holding to protect my mating parts. Tears of frustration began to form as I began to panic, unsure of what to do. Why did he grab me? Why won't he let go?

"Where did you come from..?" He absently asked, looking at me from head to toe, the look in his eye made me want to curl into a ball. The gold grew a shade darker, like uncle Stan when he gets hungry. Is he going to eat me?!

Biting my lip to keep from crying I whined and struggled uselessly, kicking at his shin or twisting my arm. I need to get away, I have to get back to the ocean. But to no avail, not even a single budge, his large hand held onto me firmly as his wide chest towered me. Easily overpowering me with only one hand. One hand..

Suddenly his other gloved hand gently touched my cheek, causing me to yelp in surprise. When did he-?! Trying to jerk my head away from his touch he continued to poke at my face until he noticed my birth mark hidden under my hair.

"Little Dipper.. How strange.." He whispered, making me flinch. In an instant his small frown turned into a wicked grin that sent shivers down my spine. Pulling me closer so we were face to face he opened his mouth and spoke excitingly.

"I'm going to make you my new toy."


	5. Chapter 5: The Boat

Chapter Five

"I'm going to make you my new toy."

He said with a dangerous glint in his eye and a sinister curve of his lips. A shiver ran down my spine as I felt the blood drain from my face. This was a very dangerous man.

And being the center of his attention was a bad place to be.

Effortlessly, despite my struggles against him, he brought me upon the huge boat where inside there was lava floating all around. Lighting the way to where he was carrying me. Despite the panic I could not help curiously looking around the strange smelling place.

Soon we passed by others that immediately silenced upon our arrival. They all looked odd and smelled horrible, some watched with a bored expression and others held a strange look in their eyes. A look I quickly recognized from courting fishes. Lust.

Curling into the mans wide chest I bit my tongue and quit fighting. Where was he taking me? What is going to happen with me?

"Captain, report on the Southern seas from Zanthar has arrived." A petit women stood from her spot inside another part of the big boat. I hope I can remember the way out of here...

"Make it quick, Pryonica." I flinched at the change of tone, what was soft and amusing switched to a rough and harsh.

She almost looked unfazed was it not for the slight tremble in her hands that she smoothly hid by crossing her arms behind her back.

"One fleet left, he's predicted it should take one moon then we would be clear for sailing, sir."

A huge smile spread across the "Captain's" face. What were they talking about? Southern seas were dangerous a to go to, tales of all the predators and disasters should be common.

"Good. Now do it and leave. Make sure that no one disturbs me for the rest of the evening."

She flinched but gave a stiff nod and flicked her eyes to me. Suddenly a bright flash of pink blinded me before she left. It happened so quickly that I almost thought I might have imagined it. What was that?

Then he continued walking, still carrying me in his arms until we hit another smaller part of the boat where he drop me on a very soft surface. Almost like laying on a jellyfish except it wasn't wet.

"What do you want from me?" I spoke, trying to hide the panic that made my voice quiver. Putting some distance between us I began scooting back till my back hit a pile of softer jellyfishes.

"Oh you will know soon enough.." He said lowly, with a chuckle, his golden eyes darkening a shade before focusing on what he was doing. "What's your name, lil dipper."

I didn't want to tell him but suddenly my tongue moved against my will. "M-Mason. My name is Mason." Wha-?

Then I felt it. The heat pool into the pit of my stomach, causing me to gasp at the sudden fire that started to spread through my body.

Swaying I began trembling as I squeezed my legs together feeling uncomfortably sensitive. Every shift causing me to let out a small moan.

"Well, Mason, do try to keep me entertained long enough.." He said huskily, crawling towards me so both his hands were on either side of my head and his legs straddling my own. He was naked and his mating parts were exposed and standing proudly.

Moaning at the sight, I squirmed, rubbing my legs together needing, wanting, something. What? I wasn't sure. But it was becoming harder and harder to remain focus. Because I knew I was going into heat.

Soon I felt him place a rough hand on my cheek, and everything holding me together, broke.

Crying out from the pain and pleasure I twitched and gasped, instantly feeling something else. It was dry and I needed water.

"What the?!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Captain's Quarters

Chapter Six

I can't breathe. My eyes widened in shock as I met his golden eyes that mirrored my own. Anything I was feeling quickly dissolved into panic because I couldn't take in the air like I should. Why can't I breathe? I should be able to easily breathe air long as I had legs. What's going on?!

"What the?!" The man yelled, but I could not concentrate on him as a jolt of pain went through my body.

Then I could feel it, my pale thin legs that I just made began forcing together against my will, rapidly transforming back into my azure blue tail. I'm turning back into a mermaid. How? Why am I turning back? I should be able to have legs for a day at the least. Everything happened all to fast as the skin on my legs began to mesh together then become slicker and bluer. My bones started cracking as they shifted under the enclosed skin back into its original shape and form. My fins on my hips and tail slowly took form while my shining scales grew one by one, starting from my hips and down to where my fin. With what little air I had, I screamed, unable to stand the pain of being reshaped into a mermaid. I felt my gills rip open and no water to take in. And to breathe any air at all, I needed to be in water.

My arms waved around as my fingers became webbed and began reaching for any liquid, anything to hydrate my drying skin and gills.

My vision began darkening, likely due to my lack of breathing or the pain, but I was soon unable to focus as I tried to cry out in agony with no luck. My lungs felt tight and unable to take in anything. I'm going to die. But I could not help but welcome the darkness that slowly consumed me as it took away the pain and the struggle.

Mabel? I reached out in hope to find her beside me and not off swimming again. I need her, Mabel, I was dreaming of being taken by this scary looking man who took me inside his ship and I transformed in front of him. Waving my arms around I felt nothing and strangely enough, air? Why can I feel air? Why is the water so shallow? Did Stan or Ford move us? Mabel, where are you? _Thud._ Why is the sand so hard? Is that why my back hurts?

Blinking I bit my lip when a sharp pain went through my head. Why does my head hurt? Mabel? Where are you? Why is it so bright? I blinked again until my eyes could finally focus on my surroundings a bit better so I looked to see where the Grunkles moved us to...

"AH!" I jumped back and hit my head against something hard. But I ignored the pain as I couldn't take my eyes off his weird, golden eye of man who sat in front of me. He smiled wider, showing his white, sharp teeth that reminded me of Grunkle Stan's teeth. I trembled when he stood up, nearly twice my size, wearing strange coverings and one on his face that covered his eye. It wasn't a dream. Oh, Titan, this wasn't a dream. I'm going to die. I committed the biggest taboo and transformed in front of a human. Mabel, my precious sister, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

I didn't know I started to have panic attack until the man frowned, thankfully closing his mouth, and crouched down so that we were almost at eye level and started pouring water over my head with another weird looking item. Not taking my eyes off him I tried to calm down, I mean, so far he hasn't tried to hurt or kill me yet. I can't deny that he looked really, really scary but maybe he's a good human? Surely there's good humans?

"P-Please let m-me go.." I pleaded, maybe he didn't mean what he did earlier. Perhaps he will let me go? "No."

No.

"Why?" I cried, unable to stop the tears that fell from my eyes, knowing I shouldn't be doing so, but feeling the warmth of them slide down my cheeks made me stopped. Crying won't get me home. The man, 'Captain', continued to simple sit in front of me with this look in his eyes, his lips twitching into a small smile, as he reached to touch where my tear fell. No!

Out of instinct I slapped his covered hand away, paling when I realized what I had done, and quickly splashed my face with water before sitting still again so he could continue whatever he was going to do. Keeping my eyes down I bit my lip to keep from whimpering. If he didn't want to kill me earlier, surely he would want to do so now, for hitting his hand away is must've hurt. Oh gosh why couldn't I keep my hands to myself? Why did I cry so easily? How could I cry that easily? I'm such an idiot. So much for being the mature twin. Twin.. Oh Mabel..

Flinching when his long fingers lifted my chin, I looked up to see him no longer smiling. Oh no, I made him mad. A whine slipped through my lips before I could stop it. Of course he's mad, I hit him when he was probably trying to be kind. He's probably not going to help me escape anymore.

"I'm s-sorry.." I whispered, watching as he looped to my lips then back to my eyes and smiled his toothy smile leaning closer so that our faces were inches away. I'd move back but this thing I'm in was quite small so I had no choice but to sit here and hope he doesn't hurt me. But it would only be fair since I hit him.. But I'm not that good with pain..

"Mason, pay attention, I'm not going to hurt you.. Unless.." He trailed off, getting my attention back, his eye gleaming with amusement. Almost like how Stan would play with his prey before eating them..

"Unless?"


End file.
